It Was Love
by SaLiEnT ThOuGhTs
Summary: Voldemort had his final revenge. After the Battle of Hogwarts, the MoM notices that no Magical Children have been conceived, let alone born. In an act of desperation, they pass the Marriage Edict&realize their mistake 1 day too late. Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue

This of course is not mine. It all belongs to the talented JKR. DH Compliant until the final duel between Voldemort & Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The air in the Great Hall was filled with barely contained magic. The strongest witches and wizards from both the Light and the Dark side drew back against the walls of that infamous room as the two greatest wizards of their time circled each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Harry was filthy. His jumper and trousers were torn, smeared with dirt. His thick raven hair was sticking up at odd angles, with small leaves and other debris poking out. Blood was spattered on his face from an unknown enemy. Every muscle in his young body was tense, poised to leap like a lion to its prey.

Lord Voldemort circled his much younger opponent. Not even a speck of dust marred his ebony robes, despite the death and destruction he and his Death Eaters had brought down on the defenders of the castle he now occupied. Smoothly he moved around in this deadly dance, a slippery snake until the end.

As Harry circled Voldemort they passed taunts. Voldemort claimed the Elder Wand as his own, while Harry explained how the wand was Dumbledore's, then Malfoy's, and was now under Harry's command.

While Voldemort's face fell, Harry continued. "I willing came to you, of my own free will; willing to sacrifice everything I had for those I loved. The same magic that saved my mother protects everyone that I love in this castle. I'll always have more power than you ever will. Will you never learn? Hate always end in destruction. Love will always be stronger!

Harry watched the evil wizard's face twist into a wicked smile. "Is it? Does love conquer all?" Voldemort questioned, sarcasm dripping from every word like a deadly venom.

"Always!" Harry roared at the evil wizard before him. "Love will conquer; no matter the enemy!"

Voldemort's head cocked to the side as he continued to circle. "We shall see, boy. We shall see." He whispered so that only Harry could hear him. Suddenly, he threw his head back, his body glowing a sickly green. He hissed several words to the heavens in Parseltongue. The glow shot from his body into the sky and shattered into a green mist, entirely obscuring the night sky. "Love may conquer all, but can you? Your love will kill you, every single one of you!" He shouted as he pointed to the dark haired teen. "Love will kill you slowly. All of you."

Harry watched, as if petrified, as Voldemort aimed his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Within moments Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. was dead. The Light side rejoiced, thinking the Dark Times were over.

They had no idea of the darkness to come.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: This idea came to me while trying to re-work my other story, In Search of Absolution. It will eventually evolve into a Marriage Law fic, with an interesting twist. Please keep in mind that this is just the prologue. I hope you enjoyed and can't wait for your reviews. Future chapters will be at least 2000 words in length. Dramione action coming soon!

Happy Reading-

SaLiEnT ThOuGhTs


	2. Their First Mistake

Chapter 1

Their First Mistake

_May 2, 1999, One year after the Battle of Hogwarts_

Swathed in a fluffy crimson bathrobe, Hermione Granger sat alone in the breakfast room of 12 Grimmauld Place, sipping her morning tea.

Her mind flicked through the memories she had of what had happened on this day exactly one ago. Tears began to form and she wiped them away, the sleeve of her bathrobe banishing the tears from her presence. _No tears today! _She reminded herself. _I must be strong for the boys._

The Ministry of Magic had planned a memorial for the family members of the War Heroes at dusk. For once the Ministry had it right. She, Harry, and Ron were not heroes. They were only one of thousands of 'Survivors' of the Second War. Those who had given everything, their lives, they were the real Heroes. Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Cedric; they were true heroes. They faced their ends with strength and courage.

She reached for a piece of toast and smoothed a thin layer of apple butter on before taking a bite. "It just doesn't taste the same today." She said aloud, disappointed but understanding why.

A gentle tapping broke the solitude of the breakfast nook. Hermione rose and opened the latch to allow the brown owl in. The graceful bird swooped in, depositing the mail on the table. Hermione quickly grabbed a treat from the bowl beneath the window, offering it to the bird before it flew away.

"You're welcome!" She said lightly, laughing at the bird as she closed the window. Hermione walked back to the table and began sorting through the mail. First it was separated into 'important' and 'fan mail'. She scoffed as she placed half of the thirty-ish letters into the box labeled junk. The boys occasionally went through it when they were bored. Of the important mail, she separated it into piles for herself, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione grabbed her mail began to go through it. She received letters from Luna and her mother. _I'll read those later. _Her subscription to Transfiguration Today, The Arithmancy Almanac, and Reading s in Runes were set to the side as she picked up the Daily Prophet. She set them aside and opened the official missive from the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Education Regulation. She quickly skimmed its contents.

"YES!" She screamed jumping up from the table doing a personal Victory Dance. "Yes!" She began to chant as she danced around the kitchen. "I did it, I did it. Take that Anthony Goldstein!" She shook her booty. "Ha ha N.E.W.T.s! You Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests! I showed you! I got eleven O's! I got eleven O's!" She stopped dancing and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I got elev…"

"Oh, wait. Let me guess. Eleven O's?" A sleepy Harry Potter said scratching his messy black hair. An equally disheveled Ginny Weasley stood, slightly embarrassed in an overlarge plaid shirt, next to her half asleep older brother.

Hermione blushed. "Oops." She whispered. "Sorry."

"So, you got eleven O's. Congratulations Mione." Harry said crossing the room to hug her. "You deserve every single one."

"Yeah, Mione. Congrats. I just hope me and Harry here get at least four E's and an O in DADA so we can begin Auror training!" Ron said hugging his best friend.

"Well, you two better! Especially considering the entire month Hermione spent reviewing with us!" Ginny said laughing at the blushing boys. "I on the other hand want at least 5 O's so I can become a Hit Wizard!"

The three others blanched at that thought. Mrs. Weasley would have an aneurism if she knew Ginny wanted to become part of the elite Aurors that tracked and captured dangerous criminals. Ginny may be small, but she was clever and Hermione had no doubts that she would make it into the program without a hitch.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Score!"

They had all met the requirements to enter their chosen field. "This calls for breakfast!" Hermione announced. "A breakfast of champions!" She turned and entered the kitchen, Ginny close behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

In the breakfast nook, the boys began to quietly go through their mail, spending a great deal of time flipping through their copies of Quidditch Quarterly. As the divine scents of breakfast wafted into the room, they cleared the table for breakfast.

They wordlessly went through the routine that they did most mornings. The boys walked over to the hutch and removed the dishes and flatware and started to methodically set the table. After all, if the girls were cooking, the least they could do was set the table and clear it away afterwards.

By the time they finished their task, Hermione and Ginny came in, with breakfast floating along after them. Bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, porridge, coffee, orange juice, milk, tea, and all the fixings.

"Mmm! My favorites!" Ron said excitedly as the food finally met the table.

After the girls sat down, the four friends grabbed the hand of the person next to them and took a moment to remember the 'Heroes' and how their sacrifice allowed them to enjoy this moment in peace.

A few moments passed before Hermione and Ginny said in unison, "Tuck in!"

They ate in relative silence for a bit. Hermione picked up the Daily Profit. As she took a sip of Orange juice she skimmed over the headline.

Orange juice spewed from her mouth. "Have they lost their BLOODY minds!" She screeched.

A wide eyed Harry took the paper from her as Ginny asked, "What is it? What has happened Hermione?"

Harry paled, reading the Headline. "A Marriage Edict. The Ministry passed a Marriage Edict last night 78 to 22," he said weakly passing the paper back to Hermione who read the article aloud.

**Marriage Edict Passed Last Night**

Last night in a surprise move by the Ministry of Magic, the first Marriage Edict in 600 years was passed. Chief Warlock, Louis Bonham, reported that the Edict is in response to the dismal number of births in the Wizarding community. "Reports from the Ministries in other countries have confirmed a similar pattern of births, only 1 out of every 500 couples are even able to conceive. Numbers like this have never been seen in our world. The medi-witches and wizards around the globe are trying to account for this anomaly and no solution has been found."

In summary, the Marriage Edict, known formally as the British Isles Marriage Edict of 1999, affects all single witches and wizards in England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland between the ages of 17 and 40. Participation is compulsory. All unattached wizards who meet the above criteria will be given one week to petition for the witch of their choice. Said witch will then be allowed one week to select their spouse and owl their choice to the Ministry. The Ministry will assign spouses to those who chose to not fulfill the requirements of the Edict. Once conformation is received by the Ministry, couples are given thirty days to be married. All marriages will be bound by an Unbreakable Fidelus Charm, making the bond permanent, lasting until the death either spouse.

Failure to do so will result in the snapping of the offender's wand, binding of their magic, and exile from the magical world. "Don't try and be clever," says Bonham. "All of the Wizarding Bodies have adopted similar codes, so fleeing the country will do you no good."

As the main goal of the law is to repopulate the community, all contraceptive potions and charms as well as their Muggle equivalents, are now considered illegal. Use of said methods will result in the aforementioned penalties. Consummation of the marriage is mandatory.

Couples who are currently in relationships and wish to continue must come by the Department of Magical Binding for questioning before being allowed to marry. Witches and wizards who come of age after the first round of bonding will be given one month to fulfill the requirements of the Edict.

Happy Hunting,

- Rita Skeeter


	3. Hasty Decisions

Chapter 3

Hasty Decisions

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**12 Grimmauld Place, Two Days Later**_

"**Damn Bonham! Damn Bonham straight to Hades!" Hermione bellowed furiously as the thirteenth owl pecked on the window of Grimmauld Place. She stomped angrily to let the poor bird in. **_**It isn't the bird's fault that her master is idiot. **_

**Ron laughed heartily from the kitchen where he was making his mid-morning snack. **

"**What are you laughing at you…you, GIT!" she called out. "You think this is funny!"**

**He came in with a generous slice of pumpkin pie and a glass of milk. "Of course I do, Mione!"**

**She snorted in irritation and sat next to him at the table. "Well, I am glad this farce of an Edict is funny, but I don't!" He was about to take a bite of pie, when she called the utensil to her with a muttered, "**_**Accio**_** fork!"**

**As his mouth hung open from shock, she took a quick bite of his pie. **_**Technically, it's my pie! I made it! **_**She thought irritated.**

"**Come on Mione, give it back! I am hungry!" He pleaded in mock seriousness. **

**She just glared at him. **

"**Okay," He started. "I am sorry I am laughing about this farce of an Edict. The Ministry has lost its mind by presuming to interfere with people lives, especially their personal lives. How dare they force people into permanent bonds with people without more consideration into the situation?" He said quoting the important parts of the litany of rants Hermione had been spewing sense the first owl had arrived, only hours after the Daily Prophet had arrived two days ago. Since then, she had received no less than 53…he winced at the sound of pecking…54 proposals. **

Hermione handed him his fork back and went to the window again to let the bird in. She didn't even look at it. She threw it onto the rapidly growing junk pile.

"Don't you even want to know who they are from?" Ron said trying to lighten the mood.

"No!"

"Oh, you are still upset about McLaggen's proposal? Was it the part about him not letting you out of his bed or how he was certain he would have no problems what so ever knocking you up?" Ron said grinning.

"Oh, you!" She said hitting him with his copy of Quidditch Quarterly she had covertly swiped from the cabinet.

"Hey! At least you have variety! Me, Harry, George and the rest of the guys have a bet going. So far Harry and I have the edge, considering we have direct access to proposals. According to the pattern I'll bet you 20 Galleons that that one is from a pureblood. I'll also wager 10 Galleons his mother made him and another 20 that he is between the ages of 18 and 20."

Hermione glared at him. "I'll bet it's not!" She huffed. "I'll bet you 20 Galleons he is pureblood, 20 thatt he thought it would be funny and 60 that he is 21."

Ron raised his eyebrow at his friend. _There is no way she could be right with those kinds of specifics. _"You're on!"

Hermione smirked and picked up the envelope on the top of the junk pile. She opened it and read it. "I'll take my 100 Galleons, _Ronnykins_!"

The redhead's mouth fell open. "What!" She handed it to him. He took a moment to read it through. "George?" He said in a high-pitched, strangled voice.

"I recognized his owl, Lois, when she dropped it off." She smirked. "Pay up!"

"I'll get it when I go up stairs." He grumbled and took a bite of pie. He frowned. "I doesn't even taste as yummy as it did. That bet ruined my pie, it did."

"Well, the ministry is going to ruin my life."

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Malfoy Manor, Three Days Later_

Lucius Malfoy sat regally in his high backed chair at the head of the massive dinner table. He looked at his wife as she took dainty little bites. Her pale beauty still took his breath away. _Even after all I put her through. _He saddened for a moment as he thought about the years he had missed with her while in the Dark Lord's service.

His attention turned to his only child, his son. He had done his son a worse turn. So clever, yet instead of cultivating it, he had tried to bend him to the Dark Lord's will. _So many mistakes._

"Son." He said in a calm voice.

Draco's body stilled immediately and tensed. _Habit_, he thought as he tried to relax his body. "Yes, Father." It was a struggle everyday to remember that the Dark Times were over. He no longer had to fear that his every action would be punished. He had a healthy fear of his father and it would continue for the rest of his days. _There are some things you never forget._

"Have you sent out any proposals, in response to the…" He scrunched his face in obvious distaste. "…Marriage Edict."

Draco shook his head. "No." He said simply.

His mother gasped. "Why ever not, Draco?"

"There is no witch that holds my heart." He replied as he took a bite of roasted asparagus.

Narcissa was shocked. "What about the Greengrass girls? Pansy? Isn't there any good girls that you could possibly come to love?"

Draco looked confused. "Love?"

"Yes, my darling. Love."

"What about blood-status?" He asked curious as to their response.

His father stayed quiet, letting his wife do the talking. "Love is far more important that blood purity. Of course your father and I would prefer you took a wife of Pure-blood status, but only if you could love her."

"Really?" He asked, directing his gaze at his white haired father.

"Yes. I may have been wrong about the superiority of Pure-bloods, but have you learned nothing from me?"

"What are you getting at exactly?"

His father smirked. "What should your first concern as the Malfoy heir be?"

"To continue the Malfoy line." Draco replied automatically, repeating the litany that had been drilled into him since childhood.

"When your grandfather Abraxas married, why did he choose Aesa Teslow?" Lucius asked.

"Because our family needed a new infusion of Pure blood."

"Exactly. Our family has always used marriage as a means of material gain. If money was needed, the Malfoy heir married a wealthy heiress. If it was political power, like with your mother and I, then a bride was taken from a family that held great political sway."

"Okay." He said uneasily. "What exactly are you saying?"

"What does our family need, Draco? What do we lack?"

Draco sat back in chair. _Money? By the vault full. Land? I think were covered. Political power? Not as strong as it could be. Bloodline? I am the epitome of good breeding! Social standing? High enough for me. _"I don't understand. What more could we possibly need?"

"Precisely. We have everything. Everything except affection. Never once has a Malfoy married for love alone." His father replied.

"That doesn't make things any better. How am I supposed to fall in love in just 36 hours? I have to have proposed by tomorrow at midnight!"

His mother tittered sweetly. "There are always the old ways."

Draco scoffed. "Tea Leaves? Cards? Stones? Mirrors? Stars? Are you daf.." At his parents' shocked faces he stopped. "I apologize. It is just a bit hard to grasp."

His father smirked as he thought of an appropriate method to chastise his son and please his wife. "You know, when your mother was at Hogwarts, she showed a distinct talent in Divination. You could always let her try her hand?"

Draco's eyes went wide at the suggestion. "You… I can't…How…" He stuttered.

This gave his mother just enough time to get excited. "How lovely! I can't wait to see if I can find your future soul mate." She jumped up from her seat at his father 's right and kissed her husband sweetly on the cheek. "I can't believe you remembered, Lucius dear!"

"I just want to see you happy my love." He said as he watched his wife circle around to their son's seat.

"Oh Draco, I am so happy. I can't wait to get started." She grinned and giggled a bit. Draco plastered a silly grin on his face for her benefit.

She left the room and both men watched her as she started up the stairs.

Lucius grinned like a fool.

Draco scowled. "That's hitting below the belt!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:

A bit of that 'wooly' science that is Divination coming soon. I hope you enjoyed that little interlude. I apologize for the short chapters. I am just going where the story is taking me and this is as far as it took me today. Please let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome. I will find a way to include anyone's suggestions in my story. Promise! *offers pinky*

Happy Reading!

-kimberlylynne


	4. That 'wooly' Science

Chapter 3

Divination

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Narcissa's Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, May 7__th_

Narcissa Malfoy was not daft, as her only child had _almost_ suggested. She was a true Slytherin. Ambitious, cunning, determined, and resourceful. No true Slytherin would rely on something as…wooly…as Divination to select their life partner. She would need to rely on all of her Slytherin traits to pick the perfect girl.

She called to her personal elf, Whimsy, ordering a fresh pot of tea. Whimsy returned seconds later with the tea service and Narcissa poured a cup. As the warm liquid traveled down her throat, she cleared her mind. _What does my son need in a wife? _She picked up her wand and flicked it at her desk where a small pile of monogrammed parchment lay in a neat pile. A list of all the girls that Draco knew from age 16 to 20 appeared in an elegant black script. Over one hundred and fifty names appeared, arranged by age.

_She must be clever. The last thing the Malfoy bloodline needed was an idiot. _A flick of her wrist, and over half of the names disappeared. _She must be beautiful. I can't allow the Malfoy heir to look like a Goyle. _A third of the names disappeared. _Draco needs a wife who can grow to love him, not be in lust with his money._ Three-fourths of the list disappeared.

She counted the names left on the list. _Ten. Only ten girls who would make remotely acceptable Malfoy wives. _She sighed. _What other traits are important in a wife? _She thought for a moment.

_Ah, yes. She must be able and willing to bear at least…hmm…two…no, three heirs. There, that should cut the list down. _Only two names were removed. _Oh, Merlin! What else is important? _She grinned widely. _Narcissa, you goose! _She chastised herself. _She must be able to love him. _Only three names remained.

_Oh, bother! What else is there? What else could Draco possibly need? _She stood and walked gracefully over to the window that overlooked the Rose Garden. She smiled. Lucius had planted it himself, sans magic, when he learned she was carrying his heir. There were over two hundred rose bushes. He had called her his 'diamond' and therefore had planned the garden in the shape of a snowflake. Eight diamond shaped rose beds radiated out from the fountain encrusted in diamonds of various shapes and sizes that lay at the center. She had many happy memories of the two of them splashing and playing with Draco in that fountain. Lucius had definitely loved her.

_That's it! He must be able to love her! _Only one name remained.

"Interesting," she breathed, completely surprised by the name of her son's soon-to-be wife.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_One hour later_

Lucius and Draco stood at the threshold of his mother's sitting room. Both were curious as to what lay beyond those oak doors, but Draco was nervous. His father knocked gently on the wooden door.

"Come in my loves!" Narcissa called sweetly from the other side of the door. As she saw the apprehension on their faces, she smiled even more demurely. _They have no idea what I have in store for my dear Draco! _She could feel the victory that would soon be hers.

The tall blonde men slowly walked into the room. "Please sit," she suggested as she motioned to the chairs that were arranged directly in front of her. "Tea?" She asked when they were seated. She poured their tea and added milk and honey for Draco and lemon for Lucius.

As Draco sipped his tea, he looked at his mother curiously. She was up to something, he just knew it. "What exactly are you playing at mother?" He asked.

"Nothing dear, just finish your tea." She said as she sipped delicately from her cup. When Draco finished and placed his cup on the end table next to him. Instantly, Whimsy picked up the cup and waddled over to her mistress and handed her his cup.

It took all of his training to keep his jaw from dropping onto his lap. "Mother! You are not seriously going to read tea leaves are you?" His mother made a slight pout appear on her plump lips, directing her gaze at her husband, who in turn rapped Draco lightly on the leg with his cane.

"Just let her be, son." He admonished with a smirk on his face.

Narcissa smiled a secret smile as she looked down at the tea cup before her. Before the boy had come in, she had given her partner in crime, Whimsy, very specific instructions to arrange the leaves into specific shapes. "Let me see what is in your future." She began to click and cluck over the 'symbols' she was 'finding' in his cup

"As you are currently single, the hare that is here," she pointed at the lip of the cup, "represents a speedy marriage." She looked at her son, who in turn rolled his eyes. "Ah, look at the ferret! I have never seen one before!" She said excitedly. "Whimsy! Please bring me my tea leaf reading book, you know which one."

The tiny elf disappeared and reappeared before Draco could become incensed by the presence of a 'ferret' in his cup.

Narcissa turned to the 'F's' and read aloud. "A ferret signifies an enemy. Humph," she said in mock disgust. "What girl could possibly see my Draco as an enemy?"

Draco colored slightly. _I can think of at least ten!_

"Ah, I see a palm tree and a harp." She paused. "And look there a horseshoe. Goodness, I have never seen so many shapes that start with the letter 'H' in one reading! I'll bet that is significant somehow." She flipped through the book. "The harp represents marriage and success in love." She turned the page and skimmed. "And the horseshoe in a single person's cup represents success in marriage and choosing a partner." She turned a few more pages. Ah, here it is. The palm tree is a sign of good luck, success in any undertaking. It is also a sign of children to a wife and of a speedy marriage to a maid." She looked at her husband and son. The former was smirking at her, while the latter was shaking his head and frowning.

"Well, give me a moment to write this down so we don't forget!" She said, giggling for effect. After a few minutes, she looked at Draco. "Alright, let's move on. What to try next?" She put her index finger on her chin and tapped it a few times. "I guess we could try the cards."

Whimsy automatically moved a low wide table in front of her mistress and levitated Draco's closer to his mother. Draco took a moment to right himself as Narcissa pulled the stacked deck from the bag. She 'shuffled' the deck and asked Draco to concentrate on the question of his mate's identity.

She began to layout the rigged cards into a Love spread. "How very odd." She noted as she began to 'read' the spread. "Alright Draco, let's begin. This first position is a description of your soul mate. The Queen of Pentacle. Physically she is a woman with dark hair and hazel or blue eyes. Oh, dear. I hope you didn't have your heart set on a blonde." She said sweetly putting her hand on his forearm.

Draco resisted the urge to jerk under her touch.

Narcissa smirked inwardly and continued with her 'reading'. "She exudes practical energy. This girl will be able to juggle a full-time job, take care of her children, keep the Manor spotless, and still have time to engage herself intellectually. She probably has a little nest egg tucked away in Gringott's that no one knows about. You will always be responsible for your own actions, and she will make sure of it. She is pragmatic, a good mother, full of power, hardworking, sensuous, steadfast, faithful, fertile and has a deep love for all living things. She takes her responsibility seriously, loves nature, is happy giving material help in demanding situations, is emotionally mature provider, and a natural philanthropist," She paused in mock sincerity, "like any good Malfoy wife should be," Narcissa added for good measure.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair as his mother continued.

"With her, actions speak louder than words. She is down to earth, loves fresh flowers and has both feet on the ground."

"She sounds like a paragon!" Lucius said from his seat, his silver eyes twinkling at his clever wife.

"I agree." She responded as she pointed to the next card. "The three of Pentacles. The theme of this card is putting time and effort into something. It represents people who have invested a lot of energy into learning a new skill and becoming a master. This means that you have already met her!" His mother clapped her hands. "You've met this girl already at Hogwarts!"

"Suprise, surprise!" Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Please continue mother." Draco responded a bit too quickly for it to be the truth.

"This card, the Ace of Cups represents how you should go about winning this girl. You will need love, peace, patience, assurance, compassion, and acceptance to win her over. This final card, the Chariot, is indicative of your search. It represents victory, anxiety, discipline, success, and impulsivity as you search for your partner."

Draco's heart was pounding. He did not like the direction in which his mother's readings were going. His only hope was that her future readings would veer off in another direction. Any other direction.

Narcissa looked at her son. He was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow. _Excellent!_

"What would you like to try next, dearest?" She asked sweetly.

Draco cringed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Astrology."

"Go for it." He said with little vigor.

Whimsy appeared next to her with her enchanted astrology chart. "I am going to enter your birth information and this chart will provide us with possible birth dates for your intended. After that, we will look at your signs and determine what type of relationship you can expect from her."

She took the pre-inked quill from Whimsy and began writing. Within a few moments she had her results. For once, she was nervous. This chart had been passed down in the Black family for generations and could not be magically tampered with. She grinned. _I love it when I am right!_

"Your most compatible sign is a Virgo. With a Virgo, the two of you can produce power, money and a lifetime friendship. Many relationships take place fast when these intellectual signs hook up. There is physical attraction and plenty of stimulating conversation. She is someone who will stick with you through good times and bad. This is something both need to feel secure. This is a highly rewarding combination that promises fun and games and a major sexual attraction. You two have much in common and conversation will never get boring." His mother read from the parchment.

Draco stood and began pacing.

"Is something wrong dear?" His mother asked innocently.

He stopped, suddenly realizing what he was doing. _When did I stand up?_ "No, ma'am. Please continue."

Whimsy appeared again and cleared the table leaving only a crystal ball. "Draco, love, I am going to need for you to sit down for this." She said quietly.

He obeyed without a word.

"This divination is for your eyes alone. Neither I nor your father can see what you see in this crystal." She stood and walked around behind him. She grabbed his hands gently and placed them on either side of the ball. She whispered in his ear. "All you have to do is clear your mind and focus on finding your soul mate. Her image should appear. It could take a few moments or even a few hours of concentrating for her to appear. It just depends on your level of focus." She slowly moved away from him and walked swiftly towards the door, bringing Lucius with her.

Outside the sitting room she looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"You look quite satisfied my dear." He whispered into her ear.

His breath tickled her. "Whatever do you mean, my love?" She replied innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean, my Diamond." He whispered, slowly maneuvering her so that she was trapped between him and the wall. "How much of this afternoon's performance was rigged?"

She gasped as she felt his left hand slide possessively around her hip. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She said, dropping her head against his shoulder and moaning as his right hand reached up to grasp her breast.

"I think you do, my Slytherin sweetheart." He began to nibble on her exposed throat.

Suddenly, Draco threw open the door to the sitting room and all but ran towards the traveling room a look of sheer determination on his face. Both she and Lucius held their breaths, not moving, for several seconds.

"Everything, but the Black Family Astrology Scroll."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Oh, Just Bloody Lovely

Chapter 4

Oh, Just Bloody Lovely

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_12 Grimmauld Place, May 10, 1999, 7:30 am_

The residents of the former Black residence and their guests were quietly picking at their breakfast.

Unable to sleep while awaiting the post, Hermione woke at dawn and made her way to the library. When she had first moved to Grimmauld Place after the war, she locked herself in for more than two months. She had spent every waking hour dusting, organizing, putting the room back together. After sitting alone in the room for Merlin only knew how long, with only the fire for company, Ginny had come down.

"Harry is tossing and turning. He is worried about the Ministry's ruling for our request to stay together." She had explained simply.

After fifteen minutes they decided to start breakfast. Both girls used cooking to soothe their troubled minds. The boys could gauge their moods by the menu. Generally, the more the girls worried the more complex and diverse the menu.

Today was no exception. Instead of sticking with one region's traditional breakfast, they had and oddly eclectic spread. Bacon, sausage, ham, fresh cinnamon raisin bread, scones, grits, Irish oatmeal, homemade croissants, artfully sliced fruit and tomatoes, assorted jams, jellies, marmalades, milk, assorted juices, coffee, tea, and hot chocolate awaited the boys when they finally gave up on 'sleeping' and came down. When Harry eyed the table he grinned and said, "I'll floo Neville and Luna. Maybe they can help us put this away."

"Maybe you should floo George as well." Ron added trying to lighten the mood.

So here they sat, waiting for the post that would alter the entire course of each of their individual lives. They eyed the clock waiting for the clock Mrs. Weasley had charmed for them when they had moved in. It was the same as the one that had once hung in the Burrow, except it had a hand for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. All of their 'hands' were pointed at "anxiously awaiting the post", while the time keeping hands indicated that it was now, 7:31. The post arrived at exactly 7:35. _Four more minutes._

In the four minutes took for the post to arrive and in those four minutes each person at the table was in deep conversation, with themselves.

As Neville munched thoughtfully on his piece of bacon. _I wonder if Hannah will accept my proposal. We are both good at Herbology. I wonder if the will like my greenhouse at home. _He took another bite. _What if she says no? Who will the Ministry pair me with then? What if it is someone like…Millicent Bulstrode?! _He choked as pieces of bacon got stuck in his throat. He quickly took a generous gulp of pumpkin juice and coughed hard.

_What in Merlin's name is Neville choking on? _Ginny thought as she smacked him hard on his back. Neville nodded his thanks. _Poor boy! I sure hope he gets paired with a woman who will take good care of him. _She sighed and looked at Harry. _He looks so tired. I wish he could believe that everything will be okay. No one in the Ministry would be foolish enough to deny him his choice. I mean, come on. We have been together since the end of the war and even people in other countries know about it. We are living together for Circe's sake! Mum would storm the Ministry if we weren't paired together. _She grinned at the thought.

Luna looked at Ginny with her signature dreamy expression. "_I'll bet she has a flock of Voluptarian Sententias circling her chair. No wonder she looks so happy! They are giving her happy thoughts."_

_I wonder what Luna is thinking_. Ron scratched his head. _She probably thinks we are being infiltrated by Crumble Horned Snack Packs, or is it Crumple Horned Snark Worts. Oh well. _He looked at what was left on the table. _Ooh! There is a chocolate filled croissant! Score!_

_My brother is such a pig! _George thought until he saw the chocolate ooze from the center of the flaky confection. _Chocolate filled! _Like a cat, he stood and reached for the half of the croissant that lay in his right hand and shoved it in his mouth. _Yum! _

Harry was pulled from his private musings as Ron tried to yell at George with a mouthful of croissant. It was flying all over breakfast. _Oh man! _He thought as a rather large piece of half chewed pastry landed on the orange segment he had been considering._ I am not eating that now!_

Hermione wasn't even aware of what was going on around her. Her mind was going over and over the possible outcomes of her response. _I hope Ron will make a good husband. I mean he is good with kids, he wants a big family, I love his family. It wasn't like he is seeing anyone right now. What if the Ministry doesn't accept my choice. Who will they pair me with? Please don't let him be a complete nincompoop. I don't think I could live with a nincompoop for the rest of my life. _

A flutter of wings broke her reverie. It was the only sound to be heard in the room. Letters dropped into the waiting hands of the intended recipients. Seconds later, they feathery messengers were gone.

Harry looked at the others at the table. "All together or one at a time? Those for all together?"

Neville and Luna raised their hand.

"Five to two. Guests first." Harry decided, looking around. "Luna, would you like to go first?"

Her silvery eyes lit up as she opened her letter. "I hope he likes Crumple Horned Snorkacks!" She said as she scanned the letter. A rare frown marred her features. "Blaise Zabini."

"How could they pair her with that, that, that bloody b…boy!" Ron amended, not wanting to upset Luna.

"I don't think he is a bastard, Ron. His mother was married to his father when he was born." She stated calmly. George had to clasp both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. "I think he is lonely and afraid of being left behind."

Everyone was surprised by Luna's assessment of her future husband. The dark broody boy was an enigma to most people who had met him. "Your turn Neville."

The nervous boy opened his letter with shaky hand. As he looked for the name of his intended, he bit his lip for a moment when he didn't find the name he expected, but then smiled when he decided the one he found wound was just as good. If not better. "Susan Bones." He announced blushing. He got a round of applause from everyone and a pat on the back from Ginny and Hermione and a thumbs up from George.

"I guess that means it is my turn." George said happily as he opened his letter. He just hoped for someone who could help fill that gaping hole in his heart that his twin had left. His lip curled as he read the name on the parchment. "Parkinson." He smiled. "At least she has a nice body!" He said trying to lighten the mood. "Alright little sister, you're up."

Ginny smiled bravely. She opened the letter and bit her lip as she looked at Harry with sad eyes. "Harry," she started as tears began to slip from her eyes. "I am so sorry." She watched tears formed in his green eyes. "You are stuck with me for life!" She said racing to his side.

He hugged her happily and swung her about. Between kisses he whispered none too quietly. "I ought to beat you for scaring me like that, wench!" He blushed as she whispered something into his ear.

"Enough! She is my little sister, for Merlin's sake!" Ron said as he opened his letter. "At least wait until you are upstairs!" He looked for the name in bold. His face scrunched up in confusion. "How did this happen? I didn't even offer for her!" He said angrily.

Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach as she backed away from the table. _He doesn't want me._

"How in the bloody, fucking hell did I end up with Lavender!" Ron thundered.

_Lavender? _Hermione stood up quickly, knocking over her chair. The clatter caught the attention of the room. She snatched up her letter and tore through it, almost ripping it completely in half in her attempt to open it. Her hands shook as she unfolded the parchment and read through the bureaucratic bullshit that filled most of the page. "Never." She hissed as she began to rip the page in half once, twice, three times before throwing them in the air as she left the room and headed for the library.

The remaining occupants scrambled for the discarded scraps of paper to piece them together. Harry looked at the two pieces he had. He only needed one to know who it was. "aco Ma". It could only be one person. "It's Malfoy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Of course it was Malfoy, or else this would not be Dramione! How did he do it? What will she do?

Coming Next: Tune in next time for their first meeting. Flying sparks coming. Whether they are literal or metaphorical remains to be seen!


	6. Distress & Dinner

Chapter 5

Distress & Dinner

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione stared at the response she had just received from the Head of the Department of Magical Binding.

_Dear Miss __Granger__,_

_I was most distressed to hear of your mishap with your owl. I can assure you that no missive was received by this department from you. I, personally, searched through the letters received after the deadline for your letter of acceptance of Mr. Ronald B. __Weasley__, but no letter was found. After meeting with the Minister of Magic, I regret to inform you that you are still bound to Mr. Draco A. Malfoy as he was deemed by this department as the most suitable match. No preference can be made even for a witch with your history and connections, as I am sure you understand the ramifications of making exceptions to the law. I wish you a peaceful union._

_Sincerely, _

_Clotilda Cochran_

_Head of the Department of Magical Binding_

"Distressed, my lily white arse!" She ranted alone in the library. "Mishap! I have never had an owl mishap!" She threw the parchment in the fireplace and watched as the flames consumed that _wretched _letter. "How could Malfoy ever be deemed a suitable match for anyone, let alone me!"

She sank into the couch.. In the back of her mind, she knew there was nothing she could do, but her bullshit sensor was on red alert.

She may have to marry that 'blonde-haired, son-of-a-suposedly-imperioed-deatheater,' but she sure hell wasn't going to go quietly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was smugly congratulating himself on his most recent victory. It hadn't been easy, and it hadn't been cheap. Granger had cost him more than any other Malfoy bride to date. When all was said and done, the total came to just over two million galleons. He had paid two million galleons for the antithesis of a normal Malfoy wife. _She is a mudblood and a bloody Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! But she was clever and loyal _he reasoned, _and according to the show Mother put on yesterday, she is my soul mate. She had better be worth it. _

He picked up his quill and began to pen a note to his brand new fiancé.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Conceited little ferret!" She muttered when she finished reading the note from her _eternally devoted love. _"Malfoy has lost his marbles! He has treacle tart for brains."

"What is this about treacle tart?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen and went straight for the fridge.

"Malfoy is calling himself my _eternally devoted love._" She explained as he took a bite of leftover custard.

His face screwed up like he was in pain. "Eww, Mione! That's disgusting! New house rule: No discussing the ferret while I am eating! I will starve to death." He put the spoon back in the custard and put the custard back in the fridge. He grabbed Malfoy's note and began to head for the breakfast nook.

Before he got too far, Hermione smacked him across the back of the head. "Dunce! The least you can do is take your dirty spoon out of the custard. Now it is full of your germs!" She complained as she took the custard out and threw it in the sink causing the glass to shatter.

"Easy Mione! Take a calming potion or something or there will be nothing left of Grimmauld Place by the time you marry, Malfoy!" Ron said playfully.

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron handed her back her letter. "Look at it this way. At least you will have all of his Galleons at your disposal. Think of all the good you could with his money!" He hung his head a little. "The only thing I can look forward to with Lavender is a headache."

"But it's dirty money!" Hermione said neutrally.

"Money is money, Hermione. All that matters is how you use it." Ron said.

Harry made his way into the kitchen holding Ginny's sparkling left hand. Hermione and Ron put away their shared disappointment in their future spouses and greeted the glowing couple. "Oh, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed. "It is so you!"

"Oh, I know!" Ginny began, her happiness infectious. "Harry just took me to his vault and we spent the day going through all of the things he inherited. I found this ring and knew it was it!" She explained, showing them her two carat oval-shaped sapphire engagement ring with what looked to be gold scalloping around the edge.

"Let's celebrate!" Harry suggested jubilantly. "Ron, why don't you invite Lavender? After all, she will be part of the family soon. Hermione, you can …" he trailed off when he remembered who her fiancé was.

"Go with Ginny and get ready." She finished before Harry could work up a good blush. "Don't worry, Harry," she said as she and Ginny started up the stairs. "You didn't offend me. We'll be down in half an hour."

Ginny snorted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Master." The small elf whispered.

Draco looked up from his table at his personal elf. His mother had given him to Draco when he was five and in keeping with his mother's tradition of naming the elves with names that ended in 'sy', Ballsy was the result. He still remembered his mother turning red and his father's booming laughter when he had told them his new elf's name. "Yes, Ballsy?"

"The young miss is going to dinner with the two gentlemen and the other young lady." The elf reported, as he straightened his green velvet pillow case. "The one with the spectacles said they were going to The Luminary Garden."

Draco smirked. "Thank you, Balsy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Forty five minutes later, the girls emerged from Ginny and Harry's room to find Harry, Ron, and Lavender sitting in the front parlor.

"Thirty minutes, eh?" Harry said kissing Ginny on her forehead. "I love your dress, Ginny Girl."

Ginny laughed, her strapless gown sweeping the floor. A golden pin cinched the gathered bust and it flowed smoothly down the redhead's slim frame. It was made of shimmering sapphire satin and matched her engagement ring.

"Congratualtions, Ginny." Lavender said quietly, unsure of intruding on the moment.

Ginny smiled graciously at the girl who would soon be her sister-in-law. "Thank you, Lavender." She looked carefully at the woman who stood before her. Gone was immature little girl they had known from Hogwarts. Ginny suspected it had a lot to do with Greyback's attack. "I like your dress."

Lavender blushed a deep rose that easily matched her tea-length dress. She had selected this dress to reflect the changes in her since Hogwarts. It was simple, not flashy. Based on Ron's face when he flooed into her flat twenty minutes ago, she had been more than successful.

Hermione walked over and hugged her former classmate. "Welcome to our family!" Hermione said enthusiastically. She glanced over at Ron who had not spoken once since she and Ginny had come down the stairs.. All he could do was look at his Ministry-selected bride. _So much for him only getting headaches!_

Hermione smiled, pleased that her question lacked the malice it would have two years ago. "No, he is not invited."

"Oh, I am sorry." The blonde apologized, embarrassed. "So, am I."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco waited by the bar at The Luminary Garden sipping his vodka sour. _I can't wait to see her face!_ He thought with a smirk. He was dressed to the nines; elegant in his signature unrelieved black suit, the Malfoy signet ring on the index finger of his right hand. _She'll never know what hit her._

He was about to order another drink when he heard her distinctive laughter. It wasn't the ultra-feminine tinkling sound he was accustomed to. Hermione's laugh was a genuine, throaty sound. It wasn't designed to be alluring, but oddly enough to Draco it was. _It always has been. _

He turned his head to watch his fiancé and her friends enter the restaurant. The picture they painted was the complete and total opposite of the one he and his friends made. Even from across the room, he could feel the love and affection radiating from the group. Instead of the red head demurely placing her hand lightly in the crook of her date's arm, like the women he had always taken out, she was pulled intimately against Potter's side her right arm wrapped around his waist. Even the Weasel was holding hands with the petite blonde at his side, his whispered words causing her to smile brightly and blush.

But it was his own fiancé, the future Mrs. Malfoy that caught his attention. Her usually mass of unruly chestnut curls had been transformed into a sleek, elegant chignon. Black taffeta clung to her every curve, encasing her slim form from collarbone to just below her knees. Her dress was modest even by present standards. Only the tops of her creamy shoulders were exposed; a simple silver chain with an oval shaped pendant hung between her breasts. She was the textbook definition of understated elegance. _She'll make the perfect Malfoy wife._

He stealthily made his way over to the group. Her laughter sent a chill through his body. "Hello, Hermione."

The brunette's laughter died in her throat as the sound of her name rolled off the tongue of her future husband. Draco watched as all of the warmth left her countenance. "Malfoy," she said as if his name were a curse.

He picked up her hand and brought it his lips. She flinched internally as his warm lips lingered a bit longer than she would have preferred. "I am pleasantly surprised to see you here." He said smoothly.

Lavender choked. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is your fiancé?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Hello, Miss Brown." Draco greeted warmly. "Or should I say the future Mrs. Weasley?"

Lavender blushed. Ron stuck out his hand and drew himself to his full height. "Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"To what do we owe the dubious honor of your company?" He asked in challenge.

Draco smiled. "I was just having a drink after work. Imagine my surprise when I saw your happy group entering. Are you celebrating a special occasion by chance?"

Harry suspected Malfoy of lying through his perfectly straight teeth. "Well, we're here to celebrate my engagement."

Draco reached out and shook this former enemy's hand heartily. "Congratulations! Miss Weasley, I am sure you will make quite the blushing bride."

Despite Ginny's best effort she blushed at his words. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"I would be honored if you would allow me to offer you the use of my personal terrace to celebrate." Draco offered.

"Your personal terrace?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Why yes, Weasley. I own this restaurant." Harry looked like he was about to refuse. "Please, let me. You could consider it you engagement gift from me."

Harry didn't want to cause trouble, as Malfoy was taking a break from his usual git-like behavior. After all he didn't want to offend Hermione's future husband and give them any more of a reason to dislike each other. "Sure, Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco."

Hermione's bullshit detector was going haywire. _He is too calm, too certain of himself. This entire situation smacks of careful planning and orchestration. Bastard._

Trying to take a page from Harry's book Ron invited Draco to join them.. "After all, you are going to marry Mione."

If looks could kill, Ron would be six feet under.

"Are you sure?"

_No! No, you slimy, deceitful, sneaky ferret! _Hermione screamed while her face remained perfectly neutral.

"Of course." Harry said.

_Kill me now._

Draco led them to his private terrace. A round table was set for six on a brick enclosure with steps leading down into the perfectly manicured garden that was lit by hundreds of warmly glowing luminaries. It might have been romantic if not for the circumstances.

_How bloody convenient,_ Hermione thought darkly.

Soon they were seated, and a waiter came to take their drink orders.

"Vodka sour, light on the sour, no ice." Hermione said immediately.

Ginny's eyes were round in surprise. She knew Hermione usually kept her alcohol intake to a limit, owing to an interesting night in her sixth years. "Peach Bellini."

"Gin and tonic, for me." Ron said looking at Lavender.

"Mojito."

Harry. "Whiskey on the rocks."

Draco smiled. _This is too easy. _"My usual please, Peter."

"Right away Mr. Malfoy." The young man said hurrying off.

"So have any of you set dates?" Draco asked conversationally. "We are officially on a deadline. Twenty-nine days to go, you know."

Hermione thought she was going to be ill. _Thank Circe the drinks are here. _As soon as Peter put her drink on the table, she picked it up, drained it, and put back on his tray. "Keep 'em coming." She whispered so that only he could hear her. He nodded discreetly.

"Um, we haven't settled on a date yet. Harry and I just found my ring." Ginny said.

"Found?"

"Yes, you see…" Ginny explained what had happened that day. While everyone's eyes were on her, Peter arrived with another drink. It was quickly downed and taken away.

"Interesting." Draco said, purposely not commenting on the speed with which Hermione was putting away her drinks. "What about you two?"

Ron blushed a bit. "We, well, we just spoke for the first time in a year today, so we haven't discussed it."

"Well you've got a month to plan, so you have plenty of time." He politely inquired into their career aspirations. He made note of the additional two drinks Hermione polished off two more drinks.

"… I actually designed the dress I am wearing." Lavender finished, after a brief description of her apprenticeship at Madam Maulkin's.

"Would anyone be interested in a stroll through the Luminary Garden?" He inquired.

Everyone excitedly stood from the table and ventured out into the romantic environs. Everyone, except Hermione. She was sucking down her fifth drink in less than half an hour.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes." She said snippily.

Draco grinned at her response. "Care for a stroll."

"No."

"Why not? It is a lovely night."

She summed up her feelings for him in three words. "I hate you."

"I am glad to know some things never change." He said smirking as he stood. Smoothly, he had her standing, his long pale fingers intertwined with hers.

When the warmth of his hands registered to Hermione's brain, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Taking my lovely fiancé for a walk."

"Cut the shit, Malfoy," she said jerking her hand out of his as she felt a strange warmth sweep through her body. "You know what I mean."

"If you are referring to our engagement, I am sure we were paired up just like everyone else.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"So," Draco started. "When would you like to meet my parents? Mum said you could come by whenever you li…"

She jerked to a halt. "What do you want, ferret?"

"I want you." He leaned in to kiss her, his lips barely brushing hers.

Hermione responded before her mind had a chance to register what was going on. When her brain caught up with her, she let her hands roam Draco's body. She felt her way across toned abs, down to his narrow hips, until, _gotcha! _She wrapped her fingers around his wand.

She broke the kiss slowly; her gaze never leaving is lust filled eyes.

"Stupefy!"

Before he hit the ground, she had apparated home to Gimmauld Place.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting her to grab _that_ wand! Sorry it has been so long between updates!


	7. Discussions Under Duress

Chapter 6

Discussions Under Duress

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ginny were the first to head back to the table. Just as they rounded the corner and the table came in to sight, they saw the still form of Draco Malfoy staring angrily up from the glowing gravel.

"Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry released him from Hermione's spell. The dark-haired boy offered the blonde a hand.

"Granger," Draco growled as he took Harry's hand. "Where is she?"

Harry fixed a blank expression on his face. He didn't want to betray Hermione, but he didn't want to see them constantly at odds with each other.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Ginny said without missing a beat. "She is most likely in the library."

"Thanks, Ginny. Enjoy your dinner." Draco said as he disappeared with a pop.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He reappeared in front of the door of the former Black residence. The house recognized the Black blood running through his veins. Slowly, the door opened and he stormed in to the house, heading straight for the library. All he found was a roaring fire and floor to ceiling books. Closing the door, he heard the sound of shuffling coming from his left. Draco turned and entered the darkened kitchen.

There, in front of the stove, stood Hermione. Her chignon had been loosened and her heels were gone. Draco watched in silence as she prepared her tea. She measured twice the usual amount of tea leaves into the diffuser, and poured the steaming water over the silver ball. When the tea was finished, Hermione didn't add her usual amount of honey. She drank it just the way it was.

"How is it?" Draco growled from the shadows.

Hermione jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. As she calmly sat her cup on the counter, her left hand grazed across her right forearm, slipping her wand from its hiding place. "Back for more?" she queried, pointing the wand in the direction of Draco's voice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger." He said as he stepped out from the shadows. "You wouldn't hex your fiancé twice in one evening would you?"

"Care to find out for certain?" she replied, her war-honed senses taking in her surroundings, her muscles tensing, ready for anything.

Draco smiled, circling his fiancee. "Come now, my love. Let's put aside this foolishness and talk about this like mature adults."

"I will never be your love, you bastard!"

"But you will be my wife."

"Never," she whispered, as she let the thought of being Malfoy's wife sink in.

Draco took advantage of her momentary weakness. He crossed the space between them in one powerful stride. He grabbed her wand hand, twisting her around so that her back was being pressed tightly to his heaving chest. One muscular arm wrapped around her holding her in place as he wrestled her wand from her grasp.

Hermione didn't submit quietly. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, kicking and trashing like a wild woman, furious with herself for her moment of weakness. But in the space of a few seconds she found herself unarmed, trapped between the wall of the dining room and her fiancée.

"You may not like it. You may end up being dragged down the aisle, kicking and screaming like a child, but sometime between now and the end of the month, you will be my wife." He hissed in her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed back at him. "I HATE YOU! I hate you, I hate you."

Draco laughed. "I am not too fond of you either at this moment, love. Let's face the facts. Think this through logically," He started, loosening his grip.

As soon as he did, she tried to bolt. He tightened his grip and pushed her into one of the dining room chairs. Simultaneously, thick ropes shot from his wand, effectively binding her to the chair.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed violently, followed by a stream of obscenities that would have made Mad-Eye Moody blush as she struggled against her bindings.

Draco just grinned at his soon to be hellcat wife. He pulled up a chair, placing in front of the furious female. "My, my, sweetheart! I had no idea such words could come from a lady's mouth."

"I am no lady, ferret. I am a mudbloo…"

Draco's face darkened. "Don't ever use that word again, Granger. It doesn't suit you."

"You sure seemed to think it did not two years ago you son of a bitch!"

"That is no way to speak of your future mother-in-law, darling." He said with a grin. "After all, I am sure you are going to spend plenty of time together planning our wedding." Draco just couldn't resist goading her.

Her eyes widened in sheer rage, "I am not going to do a damn thing to plan a wedding that is never going to take place."

"Yes you will. You will marry me, at the Manor, by the end of the month. Why do we keep going over this?"

"Stop using all of those endearing terms! We both know your don't mean them, Malfoy. And I will not stop explaining it, because you can't get it through your tiny, inbred brain that I am NOT going to marry you, I would rather snap my wand."

"Well, you can't very well do that seeing as I have your wand, dearest. A wand, I might add that you will not be getting back until we are married. Should you choose to refuse to show up at your own wedding, the Ministry will have no choice but to assume you are refusing to comply with their new law. They will snap your wand, bind your magic and then you will never be able to see your friends or the world that has been your home for the last nine years. Are you willing to give that up just to avoid being married to me?"

Hermione thought for a moment. _Sure I can survive as a Muggle, but I want to do more than just survive for the rest of my life. _She knew she couldn't give up the very essence of who she was. "No," she breathed.

_Thank Merlin, _Draco thought. He was glad that she wasn't just going to give up and submit. He would have really hated to see her fire burn out. It was one of the things that he had always liked about her, even when she was just a bushy-haired, know-it-all, Gryffindor. Hermione Granger was always so full of fire and fight and it was just what the Malfoy line needed. "Good, I am glad to hear that you have some sense left after living with these morons."

Her face flushed in irritation

"Relax. Now, I insist that we set the terms of our marriage, starting with our wedding. I am going to assume that you really could care less about the planning of our upcoming nuptials?" He asked. She nodded and he continued. "Would you mind if my mother took care of everything? Colors, dresses, flowers, seating arrangements, invitations, and all of the other trappings of a society wedding?"

Hermione blanched at the thought. "Very well, but I get to invite whomever I want."

"Deal." Draco agreed. "Date?"

Hermione frowned in deep thought. _How can I make this as difficult as possible for him? _"Four days from now." _Let Narcissa plan a huge society wedding in four days! That should make things interesting._

"Done." Draco said without an argument. "Now about our marriage. Obviously, the details of the Edict make it impossible to be unfaithful, not that I would have been to begin with."

Hermione grunted.

"Moving on. Once we are married, we obviously have to consummate the marriage. Neither of those can be negotiated. We can however negotiate how often we try for children after that. I suggest twice a week until you conceive."

"Over my dead body!" Hermione screeched.

Draco was torn between being hurt and amused. "I don't know what you are so upset about. I do have a reputation of being a generous lover."

"Yeah, I'll bet you had to pay dearly for that reputation," she mumbled back.

"We'll see, Hermione, we'll see."

"Hmph. How about twice a month?"

"How long do you want to be at this?" Draco queried. "How about once a week?"

"Deal."

The blonde was pleased. "How many children would you like?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lip. She had always wanted a big family, like the Weasleys, but she wasn't sure she could have that with Malfoy. "One." She said.

Draco frowned a bit. "I can agree to that as long as the first is a boy. I have to have an heir. Once we have a son, I will not touch you again. In fact, you can have your own room after that. Does that sound agreeable?"

A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek, hidden by the shadows that filled the room. _This is so clinical and impersonal, sitting here discussing hypothetical children. _"Fine, Malfoy. It's fine."

"Okay, I intend to give you full access to the Malfoy vaults. Don't worry about how much you can spend. I am pretty sure you couldn't put a dent in it after a lifetime of lifetimes. I will not monitor your comings and goings from the Manor, and I am sure you will never do anything to bring shame to the Malfoy name. You are pretty much incapable of it."

"Was that a compliment, Malfoy?"

"No, simply an observation."

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh, yes." He said reaching into his pocket. "Will you marry me, Hermione?" Draco pulled out a modest Marquis cut diamond with two baguette cut diamonds running the length of the band on both sides.

Even though the ring was exactly the kind of ring she herself would have selected, Hermione rolled her eyes. "It isn't like I have much of choice do I?"

"No, you don't, but I thought I would at least ask." He said kneeling down next to her left hand, which was still bound to the dining room chair, slipping the ring on her third finger. "What a great story this will make for our children."

"Yeah," she said, her voice changing. "Kids, you dad proposed to me while I was tied to a dining room chair at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's. I, of course, had no choice and sat there while he sat there and put it on my finger. It was a 'magical' moment," she finished sarcastically.

Draco laughed heartily at her little soliloquy. He bent and kissed her forehead. "Well, I will see you in four days, Granger." He turned and headed out of the room.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, untie me this instant you bastard!" She screamed, struggling against the ropes. "Malfoy, you had better get your arse in here and untie me! Malfoy!"

She heard him laugh again, shortly followed by the front door slamming.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates. I have been on holiday. Yay snow! I hope to have a new chapter up by New Years. Happy Holidays!

kl


	8. Surprise!

Chapter 7

Surprise!

~*~*~*~*~

No one in Grimmauld Place spoke about the night of the Luminary Garden dinner. Neither of the boys teased Hermione about finding her bound to the dining room chair. Not even Ginny was brave enough to ask Hermione how it had happened. For three days, the three of them hardly saw her and if they did it was only in passing and no words were shared.

On the evening of the third day, Ginny and Harry cuddled serenely on the loveseat while Ron taught Lavender the basics of Wizard's Chess. None were prepared for the events that were soon to unfold in the front parlor of Grimmauld Place.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" called a feminine voice from the embers of the fireplace.

The four teens jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Harry stood, moving closer to try and make out the face in the fireplace. "Who are you?" he asked the talking flames.

"Narcissa Malfoy," the face replied confidently. "May I come through?"

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. Even though the Malfoy matriarch was instrumental in his escape from and later defeat of Voldemort, he had not been in touch with her since her family's trial, clearing them all Death Eater charges. Except for Lucius Malfoy, who had been given six months in Azkaban and five years probation.

He looked to the other three in the room. Ginny's face conveyed complete trust in his decision as did Ron's. Lavender, however, looked more than a little apprehensive. Harry looked back at the flames and allowed the older woman entrance into his home.

Within seconds, Narcissa Black Malfoy stepped from the emerald flames. Her proud blue eyes surveyed what used to be her Aunt Walburga's home. The last time she had been here, more than twenty years previously, the large window that overlooked the street had been covered by thick black velvet drapes with silver serpents embroidered along the edges because her aunt had hated seeing the Muggles pass in front of the window. _"It gives me indigestion!" she had explained when Narcissa had been brave enough to ask one afternoon. _On either side of the large fireplace were two glass-fronted cabinets that had been filled with dark objects that were kept under lock and key. She was surprised to see the Black family tree was still on the far wall. It still broke her heart to see her sister's name blasted from the tapestry.

She noticed the shift in the color scheme from black and silver to soothing earth tones. The walls had been painted a sandy brown and chocolate-colored suede curtains were pulled back to reveal the hustle and bustle on the street. Cheery red brick covered what had once been a black marble fireplace. The cabinets were filled with books. The other walls were covered by several framed photographs of the Golden Trio with their soft, overstuffed tan loveseats and two recliners replaced the uncomfortable formal seating she remembered.

"This room is quiet lovely," she said before she realized she had spoken.

Harry took his seat next to Ginny. "Thank you. Ginny and Hermione decorated it last fall. In fact, they did the entire house. We just couldn't stand anymore darkness in this house or in our lives.

Narcissa smiled sweetly. "That reminds me. Where is she?"

"Hermione?"

The older woman laughed lightly. "Why yes. Who else would I have come to retrieve?"

The four teens looked extremely confused. "What do you mean? Why have you come to get Hermione?"

Narcissa's fine blonde brows knitted together in confusion. "To bring her home with me, of course. Didn't she tell you?"

Harry solemnly shook his head.

"Oh dear," Narcissa said. She couldn't believe her future daughter-in-law hadn't told her roommates about her upcoming nuptials. "Three nights ago, the night you all had dinner at Draco's restaurant, my son and Hermione came to an agreement about their marriage. She…"

"What kind of agreement?" Ron asked, as he started to pace. "What did that ferret make her do?"

"He didn't make her do anything against her will to my knowledge. He came home and told me that she agreed to allow me to plan their wedding which was to take place in four days." She paused for a moment and watched the red headed female bite her bottom lip in an attempt to not laugh. "Her only request was to have her friends present and welcome. Which you all are, of course."

With the exception of Ginny, the other teens had gone white as ghosts. Harry's mouth was closed tight with agitation, Ron's was opened slightly in shock, and Lavender was slowly twisting one of her golden curls.

"Excuse me." Ginny said standing. "I am going to go find Hermione." She was out of the door before anyone could say anything. There were only three places her best friend might be and Ginny was almost positive she knew where to find her. At the end of the hall, she opened the door to the library.

The only light in the room came from the roaring fire that cast dancing light and shadows across the face of Hermione Granger. Her hands were folded behind her head, her face marred by a deep frown. Ginny tip-toed over to her and nudged the elbow closest to her. "Hermione. Hermione, you need to wake up. You have a visitor."

At the word 'visitor', her golden eyes popped open and she sat up. "Visitor?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "In the front parlor."

Hermione's face tightened in anger. "That bloody ferret," she muttered angrily as she rushed towards the parlor. Bursting through the door, she stalked towards the chair that hid a head of platinum blonde hair. "Mal…" she started, but stopped when she noticed it wasn't t_hat_ Malfoy. "Mrs. Malfoy?" she said in a strangled voice.

"Oh, please call me Narcissa." The older woman said as she rose gracefully from the chair. Before Hermione knew what was happening, she was enveloped in a warm hug. She looked helplessly over Narcissa's shoulder at the others who shrugged their shoulders back in response as if to say, _You're on your own._

"It is nice to meet you too, Narcissa." Hermione said, carefully distancing herself from the Malfoy matriarch. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly, hiding her humor at this entire situation. _I can't wait to tell my grandchildren! _"I have come to collect you and bring you home to the Manor of course."

Hermione began to back up towards the door. Ginny covertly pulled her wand and locked the door, barring her escape. "Why?" Hermione choked.

"Don't you remember? You and Draco are getting married tomorrow at the Malfoy Manor. I have come to bring you to your new home so that we can get an early start tomorrow." Narcissa explained.

Hermione backed up a little more with each word. When her back hit the wall, she panicked. "You can't be serious!" she shrieked.

"As the grave my dear. I was under the impression that you and Draco agreed three days ago to be married in four days. That means that tomorrow is your wedding."

"You were never supposed to pull it off!"

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh a little. "Hermione, dearest, I have been a society wife for more than twenty years and was raised in the highest of Wizarding society. I could have pulled off the grandest society wedding of the decade in less than twelve hours without even breaking a sweat."

Hermione looked desperately at her best friends. Their faces conveyed little sympathy. She knew they were right. She had given her word and she would keep it at all costs. She hung her head dejectedly. She knew she had been beaten. _For now. _She knew that this was a battle that couldn't be won, but there was always tomorrow. She would think of something tomorrow.

"Okay, Narcissa." Hermione said walking towards the woman. "I'll come with you." Instead of walking into the blonde woman's embrace she walked straight to the fireplace. "I'll see all of you tomorrow, I suppose," she said to her friends. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she threw it down and said in a strong voice. "Malfoy Manor!"

~*~*~*~*~

When she emerged from the flames on the other side, Hermione was instantly greeted by what appeared to be a female, if the silver bow in her tuft of thin hair was any indication. "Whimsy welcomes the young miss."

"Good evening, Whimsy. I don't mean to be rude, but I am going to assume that a room has been prepared for me. Am I correct?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, miss. Whimsy cleaned it herself." The little wrinkled creature said proudly.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Then I must apologize to you, Whimsy." The elf looked befuddled. "I need for you to take me a room that is the farthest away from any member of the Malfoy family. I would perform the cleaning charms myself, but I don't have my wand. It wouldn't be too much trouble if I asked you to do them for me. Nothing fancy of course. I just need a bed that is clean enough for me to sleep on for tonight."

Whimsy nodded eagerly. "Whimsy would love to do it miss! Please follow me."

As Hermione took off after the small elf, she made one additional request. "Would you mind not tell the Malfoys where I am until nine tomorrow morning? I just need a little time."

Whimsy nodded solemnly. "Yes, miss. Whimsy will do what you have asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Wedding Jitters

Chapter 8

Wedding Jitters

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Malfoy Manor, May 15, 1999_

At exactly nine the next morning Narcissa Malfoy burst through Hermione's bedroom door.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Narcissa said in the most annoyingly, sickly sweet voice she could make. _Serves the girl right, making me worry all night and into the morning! Turning my own elf against me!_

She walked over to the heavy curtains and pulled them back so that the bright morning sun fell on the sleeping girl. _She can't really still be asleep, can she? _Narcissa reached for the covers to pull them back and came face to face with the business end of her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's wands.

"If you pull back those covers I won't be responsible for what happens next," the younger girl said half asleep.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." Narcissa replied sarcastically as she retreated from Hermione's bed. "Did you plan to be married from your bed?"

Hermione sat up, stretching. "I didn't plan to be married at all, but who am I to direct the course of my future? That's what the Ministry is for, isn't it?"

"I understand how you feel, dear. I didn't want to marry Lucius and I didn't have a choice." Narcissa said trying to comfort the girl.

"You had the same choice Andromeda had." Hermione replied sharply.

"No." Narcissa bit out. "Andy was in love. I had no love interest to give me a reason to fight them. Why would I fight against something when there was nothing for me to fight for?"

"Your free will! There is nothing more important that your free will!" Hermione exclaimed.

"My freedom is not, and never was, curbed by my husband."

"But Draco is not Lucius! Do you have any idea how rotten he was to me when we were in school?"

"Yes." Narcissa confirmed. "He frequently, and stupidly, wrote home about every Pureblood supremacist act he could possible recall from the previous week. Many of which were against you and your friends."

"What makes you think he will not continue to behave like that to me once we are married?"

"Because he is not Lucius. Draco has such a capacity to love."

"My lily-white arse!" Hermione whispered.

"Language, young lady." Narcissa reprimanded.

Hermione huffed, irritated with this entire situation. "Did you know that when we '_set the date_' and he gave me this engagement ring," she showed the other woman the ring on her left hand, "that I was bound to a chair in my own dining room? He left me there and my friends had to release me! I don't even have my wand! He took it and he won't give it back until we are married!" Narcissa tried her best to hide her shock, but Hermione saw it easily. "You didn't know about that, did you?"

"No, I did not know about that," the older woman started. "That may not have been the best start for a marriage, but you don't have to let it determine the course of your lives together. Sure he was an ass to you, and all but forced this marriage on you before you were ready to accept it, but surely you must realize that even if he hadn't you would still have to marry him in three weeks?"

"Yes."

"Would you be anymore ready to marry him then?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Probably not."

"Exactly, so there is no point in punishing him for forcing you to marry him before you were ready..."

"But…"

"He was wrong in his method. Draco never should have bound you to a chair and left you there, nor should he have taken your wand. Punish him for that."

"But how?" Herrmione asked, curious as to where this conversation was heading.

"What does Draco take pride in more than anything else?" Narcissa asked. When Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion Narcissa nudged her along. "Come on, you are the brightest witch of your age. Think!"

"His ego? His family name? His reputation? His status among his peers?" Hermione forced out in small bursts.

"Correct, so how do you take him down a notch?"

"Bruise his ego?"

"In front of his friends." Narcissa added. "They will all be gathered at your wedding."

"You are quite devious, Narcissa." Hermione said.

"Yes, but as a Slytherin I am also concerned with self-preservation, as should you be. If you should choose to take this path, I can have no part in it, and you must realize the possible repercussions of whatever you choose to do. If you go ahead with it, you must realize that he could be astronomically angry with you. Now, while I know that he would never physically abuse you, it could start your marriage off on a very rocky ledge. On the upside, you need for him to know that you will not be easily cowed, that you will give as good as you get."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Now, we are going to get you ready. The wedding starts at ten thirty, so we have just over an hour to get you ready. Your bridesmaids, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender are here, as are Harry and Ron as groomsmen. I am pretty sure that all of the Weasleys are on their way as are various other acquaintances of yours. Harry took the liberty of inviting your other friends and I have no doubt that they will be here soon."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Narcissa. You have been quite helpful," she said as she got up from her bed. "How about we go get ready for my wedding!"

As Narcissa took the younger girl's arm, she couldn't help but feel that the wheels in Hermione's brain were already in motion, planning some devious display that would embarrass her son so badly that the sparks flying afterwards wouldn't be of the amorous variety.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Malfoy Manor Rose Garden, May 15, 1999, 10:25 am_

"Do you understand what I am asking of you, Whimsy?" Hermione said softly to the small elf.

Whimsy trembled a little as she nodded. "Yes, Miss Hermione. Whimsy understands."

Hermione patted Whimsy's head, "Don't worry he won't punish you. I promise."

"Yes, Miss. Whimsy will go get ready," the elf said as she disappeared with a pop seconds before Ginny reached the not-so-blushing bride. Hermione straightened and hugged the redhead.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked nervously.

Hermione smoothed out her dress with one hand, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Ginny looked at her best friend seriously. "Promise me that you will tell me or Harry or Ron if that Ferret tries to hurt you."

"I wouldn't worry about that, but I promise anyway. I love your dress," Hermione said trying redirect the younger girl.

Ginny looked down at her knee length spring green satin dress. A thick Lavender ribbon circled her waist and was elegantly tied in a bow in the small of her back. "I know. I can't believe Narcissa arranged all of this in four days! I should ask her to plan mine…Oh, Hermione I am so sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it Gin. All things considered, everything is quite beautiful. I even love my dress, it is very me." Hermione said as she smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle. The older woman had selected a plain white satin a-line dress and added a lavender ribbon just like on the bridesmaids' dresses, except that hers ran all the way to the end of the short train. Her hair fell in soft curls that framed her face. Even her make-up was simple. "She even figured out my favorite flowers," Hermione added, lifting her bouquet that was made up of white calla lilies and purple orchids and accented with some kind of green vegetation.

Music started outside the white silk tent they were housed in. Narcissa started towards the maid of honor and Ginny hugged Hermione again. "I love you like a sister, Hermione and I wish you the best of luck." She grinned as the older woman dragged her off. "You are going to need it!" She called just before she was all but pushed out of the tent.

Hermione's heartbeat began to pump violently in her chest as she watched Luna, and then Lavender walk through the silk flaps. All too soon, Narcissa was at her elbow urging her forward.

"Don't worry, child. Just breathe. Everything will be fine." Narcissa raised her wand and charmed the flaps open and then gently nudged Hermione outside. "Just remember to breathe," she whispered as she lowered the flaps.

On the other side, Hermione was slightly shell shocked at the sight before her. Nearly three hundred people were turned to look at her. The altar where her best friends stood seemed miles away. She lifted her chin and plastered a smile on her lips as she started up the was thankful she had convinced Whimsy to cast the anti-blush charm on her before she left. She swallowed hard but continued up the aisle.

The look on Draco's face when she final stepped up next to him surprised her. He looked at her with a mixture of pride and pleasure.

The Ministry official looked to Draco for guidance, who nodded for him to begin. "Please take her hand in yours."

Draco did as he was directed and recited the words he had written. "It is the greatest desire of my heart to be faithful to you and to love you always, seeking to meet your every need, desiring to help in every way, listening to you, encouraging you, comforting you and standing by your side in whatever  
circumstances may face us in the years ahead. I will respect you, honor you and strive for harmony in our marriage with a quiet and gentle spirit."

Tears actual sprang to Hermione's eyes at his words. She wanted so badly to believe what he said. She wished with everything that she had, that his words could be the basis of their marriage instead of mutual animosity. She meant every single word as she repeated what he had said.

The Ministry official swished and flicked his wand in an intricate pattern while whispering the words to the Unbreakable Fidelus Charm. A golden glow surrounded them and Draco pressed his lips to hers. It was a brief kiss but there was so much passion in it that it knocked Hermione off kilter for a few seconds afterward. When they separated, the old man announced, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled at him. He smiled back, but the smile was quickly erased from his face and was replaced by the oddest mix of fury, shock, and embarrassment that she had ever seen. But she could however she that he was ever so slightly shaking in anger. She took her eyes off of him for a moment to survey her handiwork. _Whimsy did exactly as I asked. _She thought to herself as she saw the wilted, dead flowers that had been alive and vibrant until the Ministry man had announced them husband and wife. Even the bouquet she had just admired was dead. Her gorgeous white satin dress had darkened until it was coal black, as did the attire of everyone present. Gasp were heard throughout the crowd.

She felt his fingers dig into the flesh of her upper arm. Without looking at her, Draco began to walk, half dragging her down the aisle towards the tent. Once they were inside, he placed a silencing charm and a repelling hex on the tent to keep everyone out. He turned on her and let loose. "I'll bet you thought that was hysterical."

Tears poured down Hermione's face. "Draco, I'm so so…" she whispered.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You have no idea of the meaning of the word sorry!" He yelled at her as he removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I didn't mean to."

"Oh, I am pretty sure you _meant _to. You MEANT to embarrass me at our wedding in front of all of our friends and family. You MEANT to put me in my place after what happened at Potter's." He bellowed angrily, pacing the tent like a caged tiger.

She tried to get closer to him. "But I didn't mean to afterwards. I forgot to tell…I forgot to stop it. I changed my mind."

Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. Each angry word sent a chill down her spine. "Well, Hermione, let me tell you a secret. I MEANT every word I said out there. Every single one. But I'm SORRY, more sorry than you will ever be able to fathom. Conveniently, I will FORGET what I MEANT. I have CHANGED MY MIND!"

He released her wrists as if burned and turned to flee the tent.

Hermione scrambled clumsily to her feet. Her trembling hands grabbed at his once white shirt trying to make him stop and turn to look at her. Instead, his right sleeve tore but he kept walking. Tears were running in little black rivers down her cheeks. "So, you are just going to run away." She said with venom.

He paused mid stride.

"Coward!" she hissed.

Draco turned, quickly crossing the room to grab her tightly by her shoulders. "What did you say to me?" he demanded as he shook her.

"COWARD!" she screamed.

"Why you…how dare…you little…" he stuttered. Draco moved his hands, with Seeker-like efficiency, from her shoulders to cup her face. His lips crashed down on hers. It wasn't the sweet, excited, passionate kiss that had sealed their marriage vows. This kiss was furious and demanding. And despite the situation, she liked it.

Hermione slid her fingers slid up into his fine, blond locks and tugged hard when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth. Draco continued to assault her lips, even as the bottom one pulsed in exquisite pain. A moan escaped from her throat.

Draco's expert hands found their way to the zipper on the back of her dress. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was thankful there were no buttons. Within seconds, the black satin pooled at her feet. Draco looked down at what should have been white bridal lingerie and his breath caught as he took the sinful black lace creation than covered his wife's body. What little self control he had left, disappeared. He spotted a antique chaise lounge and pulled Hermione down on top of him.

Hermione's hands worked furiously at the buttons on her husband's shirt as his lips claimed dominion over hers. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she couldn't stop because it was making her forget what had happened outside of the tent. When she reached the bottom button of his shirt, she didn't even pause as she started to undo his pants. As his hands roamed over her body, her hands felt the velvety hardness of his erection.

Draco moaned when she took him in her hand and slowly moved up and down his length. Wanting share the exquisite torture he was experiencing, his long fingers reached down for her. He grinned as she _sucked in air as he made contact with her sensitive numb. Instead of the gentle assault he had planned_ for their wedding night, he declared war on her inexperienced body. He slipped a finger inside her warm, slippery depths.

"Dracoo." Hermione half-whispered, half-moaned into his mouth as she clenched muscles she didn't even know she had. She barely felt him flip her onto her back. Hermione tried desperately to concentrate on the sensations he was creating with his fingers while his lips plundered hers. Her breath came out in gasps, moans, incoherent whispers when he added a second finger. She squirmed as she tried to reach for something, anything, that would release her from this torture.

The blond smiled as he rubbed across her clit with his thumb while continuing to stroke her with his talented fingers and her inner wall clenched violently.

Hermione's world went black. All she could feel was pleasure pulsing from her core. She couldn't even hear the scream of pleasure that burst from her lips. She did, however, feel the burn as Draco slide into her.

He paused as he felt her take a breath and hold it. Slowly, after a few seconds, Draco felt her begin to rock against him. Taking his cues from her moans and the feel of her short nails scratching lightly into his back and sides, he increased his pace. His right arm slid down her left thigh carefully directing it upwards so he could stroke her more deeply. Based on her previous tells, she didn't need much longer. _Thank Merlin, because I don't think I can keep this up much longer. _A few strokes later, he reaching down in between her and ever so slightly whispered across her clit. Almost instantly, she came apart with a throaty moan. He followed her in less than a heartbeat.

Draco watched Hermione as she slowly came down from her orgasm. He could see bruises starting to form where his fingers had gripped her upper arm tightly and dragged her here; a pair of matching thumbprints graced her milky white shoulders. His heart clenched painfully as he saw a small tear in the skin of her bottom lip from where he had bitten her lip. _You bloody fucking idiot! _He screamed in his head. _You hurt her. Fucking moron!_

Just as Hermione became aware of her situation, she opened her eyes to see the horrified look on Draco's face. _What did I do wrong? _She asked herself. Her face clouded with confusion and tears began to gather in her eyes. _It was amazing for me, but I guess it wasn't for him. _

Draco slowly backed away from the couch when Hermione began to cry. He turned away from her and dressed as quickly as he could.

Hermione saw this and curled up in embarrassment at his apparent rejection.

The blond saw this and assumed it was from his rough treatment. He began to back out. "I am sorry," Draco said, disgusted with himself.

When he was gone, Hermione only cried harder.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, I couldn't very well have them fall in love with each other that fast (hides behind couch cushion)! Don't worry, there will be Dramione love coming soon. Just a little more tension before the fluff that we all secretly hope for.


End file.
